


Borrowed Hair Gel

by RedReap1812



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Jealous Minho (Maze Runner), M/M, Nice(ish?) Gally (Maze Runner), Oblivious Newt (Maze Runner), Pre-Thomas Era, Runner Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedReap1812/pseuds/RedReap1812
Summary: Newt finds Minho's hair gel and is curious about it.(My Minewt fanfics will vary on whether they will get together earlier during the Maze, during the Scorch, or during the Death Cure. It will depend on the fic. Thanks!)
Relationships: Alby/Nick (Maze Runner), Minho/Newt (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 19





	Borrowed Hair Gel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just in case you guys haven't seen my first Minewt fanfic, I'll just say it here. I want to follow the books as much as possible in the Minewt Pre-Thomas eras, even if I've never got the chance to read it. But while I follow the books, I like to keep the Movie!Verse appearances of the characters, like TBS, DOB, & KHL. Thank you!
> 
> P.S: I'm an amateur, so forgive me if this sucks. This was just a funny idea I wanted to try and write. I may rewrite it if I get better.

The sun was still not yet completely up outside in the Glades. The runners were given a day off for today to relax, but Newt woke up early anyway out of habit, with his usual bedhead and grumpy attitude. He was never a morning person in the first place, after all. He stood up and went over to the small table Alby let him keep in his room (Alby and Nick insisted that their best runners should at least get rooms instead of hammocks to sleep better).

He snickered, amused at the memory he just thought of before he looked down and saw a bottle that wasn't there yesterday. Newt furrowed his eyebrows and frowned in confusion. He ran a hand through his short but thick blonde hair while picking up the bottle with his other hand. 'What the bloody hell is this?' he thought confused at the item he found in his room.

'Oh,' he finally realized what it is, this was his boyfriend's hair gel. Newt's stomach flopped when he thought of the word "boyfriend". He and Minho had gotten together recently, while they were running for their lives because they had taken too long in analyzing their sections for the day and the walls would have closed in a few minutes already. Minho had yelled an "I love you!" to him while they were on their back to the Glades.

Newt was surprised about that, to say the least. He never thought Minho, one of his best friends, his running partner in the maze, his co-Keeper of the Runners, the person he's been crushing on (which soon turned to love) ever since they became friends. Newt never considered the fact that someone like Minho would ever like someone like Newt. But he was happy, of course. Being with Minho made his day, hell, his life better.

Newt shook out of his thoughts when he remembered that breakfast might be soon. But he turned back to the bottle in his hand and became interested. 'How does Minho do it?' He thought curiously. All he knew was that Minho used it every day to style his hair up to his usual quiff, he always wanted to try it for himself and see what it feels like. 'Hope Minho won't mind.' Newt smiled and went to wash his face before trying the hair gel on his face. He came back after a few minutes, his harness on, over his shoulder strapped around his chest, not that he needed it, but the constant weight of the gear on his chest was comforting, and picked up the bottle again. 'Here goes nothing.'

Newt opened the bottle and squeezed a small amount into his palm. He set the bottle down and began to lather the gel with both of his hands. After a few moments, he stopped and inhaled, slightly nervous. He used the back of his hand to lift his fringe from his forehead and turned his hand so his palm with the gel was now touching his hair, he slicked back slowly, trying to make it look like Minho's hair instead of it sticking to his scalp.

After slicking his hair back with his one hand, he used the other to style it a bit more upwards rather than backward. 'I guess I'm done..?' he thought, half nervous and half excited. Newt looked up to see himself but remembered he didn't have a mirror. 'Minho should have one.' he guesses, thinking about how much bloody time his boyfriend takes to get ready before they go out to run. He took a deep breath before picking up the bottle, closing it, and then walking out of his room to the main area of the Homestead.

The sun was already coming up, making the Glades brighter now from where the runner stood near the doorway. Newt smiled when he saw some of the other Gladers start to wake up on their hammocks outside. The runner looked around, checking if Alby, Nick, or Minho was up already. When he saw nothing he made his way over to the kitchen, where Frypan should be cooking already. "Fry? You up already, mate? It's Newt." Newt called out to the kitchen, scanning the place. He heard a yawn further into the kitchen, it was still a bit darker outside so he couldn't see the cook just yet. He continued to walk forward.

"Hey Fry." Newt snorted when he saw Frypan grumbling about it being too shuckin' early for this. Frypan looked up when he heard Newt's snort and was about to retort with something but the words died down in his throat when he actually saw Newt. The blonde raised an eyebrow, "You alright there, shank?" the Keeper asked, amused. A moment passed, Frypan still staring at Newt, while the blonde runner was waiting for his reply. Frypan blinked and shook his head, "I'm fine," he replied, at last. "you hungry already?" he added, his tone questioning as he looked at Newt fully.

"Good that, but I'll live." Newt joked, before turning around to leave the kitchen. He heard Frypan snort and mutter "shuck face" under his breath, which made Newt grin. He exited the kitchen and heard a few very faint voices outside. He walked outside and turned his head to where the noise was coming from. He saw Minho and Alby conversing.

"Hey Alby, have you seen my hair gel?" Minho asked. Newt noticed his hair was down instead of his usual quiff, he suddenly remembered the bottle he was carrying and decided to announce his presence after walking over.

"Why the shuck would I have seen it?" Alby responded back, raising an eyebrow at the Asian.

"Why I would know, you shank. It just wasn't in my room and you're the first person I saw." Minho shot back, getting annoyed. The runner wasn't exactly known to be patient. 

"You talking about this, love?" Newt asked from behind them, holding the bottle up, right beside his face. He saw them both jump and snap their heads toward his direction. Newt almost laughed.

He saw both of Alby and Minho's eyes widen at the sight of him and stopped what they were about to say, just like Frypan did. 'What the shuck is that about?' he wondered briefly. He focused his attention back on his 2 best friends and saw that they still haven't said anything. "What? Is there something on my face?" he asked half teasing and half actually curious, grinning.

"Newt.. you.." Minho cut off what he was about to say when Alby interrupted him, "Why the shuck is your hair like that? Looks hot." Alby cut in, surprised, looking at Newt's styled hair. 'Oh. That's what they were surprised about.' Newt realized. Minho whacked Alby on the back of the head saying "Shut up," before walking up to Newt and kissing him straight on the lips, "he is right, though. You look hot like that." Minho smirked when Newt's face turned red after pulling away, both from the sudden kiss and compliment. Alby fake gagged, "You shanks are disgusting. I'll go check if Nick's getting ready, now." Alby said, walking towards the Homestead where he most likely just came from, most likely doing his rounds.

"Liar. You just want to see him shirtless, you shuck." Newt laughed while Minho smirked even wider when Alby whipped his head back to glare at him, but the faint blush on his dark skin gave him away. He continued to walk away after the two runners stopped with their teasing smiles. Minho looked back at Newt and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist, "Where'd you get my hair gel, babe?" the black haired male asked, looking down at his boyfriend. "Found it in my room, you must've left it there. I wanted to try it out, sorry." Newt shot Minho an apologetic smile as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck.

Minho kissed his nose. "Don't be, you look great," the runner smiled at him, Newt grinned back before pulling his arms away and handing the bottle out for Minho. "Thank you. But I think my boyfriend should style his hair now." He giggled, when Minho snatched the bottle out of his hand, kissed him again on the lips then ran towards the Homestead. He followed after his boyfriend back into the homestead, breakfast was going to be served.

Minho came back after a while, his usual runner's harness on, too, and his hair styled in his usual quiff now. The blonde waved at him from where he was right outside the kitchen before they both went in together to get some of Fry's stew for the day. They saw some of the other Gladers lining up for breakfast.

"Good morning, shanks." Newt greeted loudly to everyone, who snickered and turned their heads to him to greet the blonde back but their words stopped and they stared at Newt, wide eyed. Now it was Newt's turn to laugh, "I wanted to try out Minho's hair gel. Don't need to be so buggin' surprised." If possible, everyone's eyes widened even more. The runner felt his boyfriend's hand press against his lower back discreetly and another thing he couldn't describe. Newt shrugged it off and just continued to talk, "Oi, I'm getting hungry. Go get your bloody stews so we can eat now." It seems that that did the trick as everyone immediately blinked their eyes and turned back to get their breakfast. Minho's hand pressed a bit more against his lower back before pulling away and going to grab breakfast for himself.

Newt was confused at the contact, but just let it be again since he was pretty hungry and went to get breakfast from Frypan.

The day in the Glades went as usual, other than the fact that the runners had a day off for the day. Newt's just been checking and helping the other Gladers where he can, Minho following him around to either help a bit too or make some conversation either with him or the other blokes, every so often holding or kissing Newt for a few seconds before pulling away again. It still confused Newt, so the blonde just decided to ask his boyfriend about it later.

It was after when Gally came up to him that the day changed from it's described "usual". It was when Gally went to Newt and asked the blonde if he could touch his hair that Minho growled at Gally. Newt was... perplexed, to say the least. The runner wasn't sure if he was more perplexed because of Gally, of all people asking to touch his hair or if it's because of his boyfriend growling at the Builder. Newt felt the Asian's arms wrapping around his waist from behind and burying his face in the crook of his neck.

The Keeper was confused as shuck, but he decided to just raise his hand and pet and brush through Minho's hair. He's noticed how the other Keeper seemed to relax at his hands through his hair, so maybe this would help. Newt saw through the corner of his eye the widening of Gally's eyes, but the blonde wasn't aware of basically all of the Gladers staring at the couple in astonishment.

"What's wrong, Min?" Newt asked his boyfriend, slightly concerned. He felt the other runner just tighten the strong arms around his waist and bury his face deeper into Newt's neck. Newt wrinkled his nose in confusion, "Let's go to my room, good that?" The blonde suggested.

Minho raised his head but kept his head down, which worried Newt more. The Asian kept his arm around his waist as they made their way back to Newt's room. When they arrived, the blonde sat Minho down on his bed before he sat beside his boyfriend, holding his hand. Newt looked at Minho, concerned, trying to read Minho's face better.

"You don't know, do you?" Minho spoke up after a minute of silence. Newt jumped, startled at Minho's sudden noise. He saw the black haired runner turn his head to Newt, raising an eyebrow. Newt shook his head, feeling a random blush come up to his face at not knowing something that seemed obvious.

Minho sighed as he completely turned his body to Newt, who did the same. "Everyone... everyone was basically staring at you the whole day." Minho said, but it sounded forced, strained. The keeper tilted his head to the side, confused, and Minho sighed again, "they were ogling you, you shank." Minho's hold on Newt's hand tightened.

"Uh. Why would they be? I didn't see any of the other Gladers do." Newt felt his confusion from earlier add to his confusion now. He saw his boyfriend run a hand down his face frustratedly and a bit exasperated. Newt feels dumb now.

"You're so shucking oblivious, it's both shucking adorable and frustrating." Minho told him while wrapping his arms again around Newt's waist, with the same feeling like earlier. "I'm never letting you borrow my hair gel again." He nosed the blonde hair under his chin. Newt was still swirling with confusion, before something in his mind seemed to click.

"Looks hot." Alby's voice came to his head, then Minho's, "you look hot like that." He remembers how Frypan and the other Gladers stared at him before talking, their words stopped when they saw Newt.

"Oh.. the others were looking at me... because of my styled hair?" Newt guessed slowly, unsure and still a bit confused but understanding a bit more. The Asian snorted, "All of the shanks here have had a crush on you at some point. They've always been staring at you, just... a bit more obvious and a bit more in general today." The runner tightened his arms again.

Newt nodded, understanding it now but not quite believing it. "Okay... so why were you acting weird today? Did anybody piss you off again?" Newt looked up from his boyfriend's chest, wide and curious eyes and eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Nothing, I just didn't like anybody staring at you. You are my boyfriend, so you're mine. Right?" Newt's eyes widened at his boyfriend's answer, his cheeks pinking at the word "boyfriend". Now, Newt can understand. Minho's touches with him throughout the day were him wanting to bring Newt out of the staring, but Newt was oblivious to it. The blonde feels a stab of guilt for not noticing.

Minho must've seen the guilt in Newt's eyes for not noticing and he snorted. "I think you're misunderstanding something, sweetheart." The runner leaned in right beside Newt's ear. "I just don't like it when others stare or touch what's mine." Newt's face flushed scarlet, finally understanding completely. Minho was the possessive and jealous type. So that's why he kept touching Newt, he was holding him possessively.

"And I'll clearly show everyone how you're mine." Minho smirked, devilishly. Needless to say, Frypan had to bring them their food for the day and Newt never borrowed that hair gel again, well, unless Minho asked him to.

**Author's Note:**

> One of my headcanons for Minewt is that before Newt got his limp and was still a runner, both he and Minho were the Keepers of the Runners because Nick and Alby couldn't decide between them since Newt was basically the first runner, but Minho was faster than him (only slightly before, though), and they were both the best runners.


End file.
